Finally Together
by Artismypassion88
Summary: A one-shot of Romeo and Juliet in a what-if scenario after they make their vows.  Rated M for sexual content.  Read at your own discretion.


**AN: **This is a one-shot of a possible scenario that takes place when Romeo and Juliet are living in the abandoned house after they got "married."

**Warning: **This story is rated M for sexual content. Read at your own discretion.

* * *

"In life and in death," they said simultaneously. "We vow to be together eternally."

Romeo and Juliet stood in the church as they completed their vows, and sealed it with a kiss.

When they parted, Romeo embraced her sweetly.

"My blushing bride." He said with a smile.

The statement only made her blush even more as she giggled. With that, Romeo scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the church.

Twilight was approaching before they even realized it. They had spent all day cleaning and fixing up their new home as newlyweds. They sat on the bed together where Juliet drifted off to sleep on his shoulder.

"Sleep well, Juliet, " he whispered softly, and lay her down on the bed.

About an hour later, Romeo rested by her side. He was not sleepy so he simply watched Juliet breathing softly in her sleep. He was also thinking a lot to himself about everything that had been going on: of learning about his father's responsibility for the Capulet assassination, and worrying that the Carabinieri were probably out looking for them. While the thoughts made him uneasy, he simply returned his gaze to Juliet and remembered how happy he was at the moment to be with her. Remembering the vows they had made this morning, he knew that things would be all right.

His thoughts were interrupted by Juliet whimpering in her sleep. Concerned, he looked over and saw she was on the verge of tears, and she looked as if she was horrified. Romeo didn't know whether or not to waken her, but before he could decide, Juliet's eyes fluttered opened as the tears flew down her cheeks. She immediately sat up, surprised at her own emotions and quickly wiped her face with her sleeves.

"Juliet," Romeo started. "What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know," she stammered as she was brought back to her awakened state and looked around the room. "I must've been dreaming about something."

"Whatever it was, it's got you all shaken up," Romeo said as he sat up and pulled her close to comfort her. Juliet tried to ease herself back down as she tried to remember what she was dreaming about. Then she remembered.

"I must have been dreaming about my comrades. When I left them, they were being attacked by the Carabinieri. Conrad was wounded badly." The memory made her heart sink as she fought back her tears. "I don't know if they're okay. Curio. Francisco. They all risked their lives for me, and I hardly do anything for them."

Romeo listened as she expressed her fears and hug her tightly. "It'll be all right. I'm sure of it." Although he wasn't exactly sure himself, he told himself otherwise for Juliet's sake. "They're all strong people, I'm sure they found some way to escape from the Carabinieri."

"I hope you're right," said Juliet.

"Juliet, I want you to know that I too will protect you with everything I have. 'In life and in death,' just as we promised, we will be together forever." Romeo stroked her hair as he gave her a reassuring smile.

His smile was enough to make Juliet feel better as she repeated, "In life and in death."

With that, Romeo pulled her gently into a long, sweet kiss. Juliet responded eagerly as she snaked her arms around him to hold him close.

Though they had kissed before, Romeo felt there was something different about this one. There seemed to be a hidden passion in them, lurking to sneak out of their souls. He wondered if it was just him, but as their kiss grew deeper, he could somehow sense that she too felt the same way. His heart began to race as he held her closer. He had seen other couples among the nobles throughout his life. Some had gotten married and had children, but he never actually knew about the love that was shared between them. At least not until now.

Romeo knew for sure that what he was feeling was true love, and he suddenly felt a desire to share it with Juliet. After they broke their kiss, he held her close as they sat in silence. Occasionally he would kiss her on top of the head, but at the same time, he was deep in thought.

"_So this is what it feels like,"_ he mused to himself. He had heard of mating between souls before as he was barely reaching his teenage years, but he never understood. He never understood how one could feel so much love and passion for another that they want to express it physically. That when two souls made love, they were not only overcome with passion, but overcome with love and devotion that they thought it would explode. _"I know now."_

He prepared himself to let his feelings be known. Though he was nervous of her reaction, he wanted to tell her. Otherwise, he might go mad. He inhaled.

"Juliet,"

"Hmm?"

"… I want to make love to you."

Juliet's eyes widened. She was not expecting that at all. Just the thought of it made her speechless. All she could do was look up at him. When her eyes met his, he could see just how serious he was, but there was a softness to his gaze; the kind that assured her of his sincerity.

Romeo noticed the uncertainty in her face as he quickly began to stutter.

"I mean… well yes I do, but if you aren't comfortable with it yet, then I understand."

"No, it's not that," she responded. "It just surprised me. The thought hadn't occurred to me before."

"Listen," he started as he gently cupped her face in his hands. "I love you so dearly Juliet. I would never do anything against your will. I just want to show you how much I truly adore you. You are sweet, strong, and caring… and you are also _very_ beautiful."

Juliet blushed. She loved the fact that a man she was devoted to was calling her beautiful, nothing like she had ever experienced after dressing like a boy all her life.

Romeo continued. "Of course, if you're not ready, I'll wait. But if you do want to, I promise I'll take good care of you." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and kiss her on the forehead.

When he drew back, he found Juliet smiling up at him.

"I love you Romeo," she declared softly. "And I too want to show you my love."

Romeo was caught off guard at her sudden determination. "Really? You seemed unsure at first."

"I guess I'm just a little nervous. This will be my first time after all."

"Mine too," Romeo nodded, then he chuckled. "But I'm sure we'll get it right somehow."

Juliet giggled. "I know we will." She then got serious and lifted her head to kiss him sweetly. She ran her hands on each side of his head, through his dark blue hair. Romeo eagerly responded to her kiss, wrapping his arms around her. After what seemed like an eternity for him, Juliet broke their kissed to say his name.

"Romeo," she said as she whispered softly in his ear. "Make love to me."

Romeo took her demand as his cue. Their eyes made contact once more, this time with a deep longing for each others warmth and passion. Romeo leaned his head down and captured her lips in his, bringing her into a long and passionate kiss. He began to run his fingers through her soft auburn hair as he continued to drink in her beauty.

Juliet clung to him, taking in his growing desire. She felt at ease in his arms as she knew that this was where she was meant to be. She began to remember the vows they had made earlier in the church. It was the happiest moment of her life so far, and she knew she wanted to make even more wonderful memories with Romeo. _"One great memory is about to happen"_ she mused as she ran her arms down Romeo's waist and began to tug at the end of his shirt.

Romeo broke their kiss to lean back and help Juliet pull his shirt up higher. He took over for her and pulled it up and over his head, throwing it aside on the floor. He looked down at her, watching her stare intently at his now bare chest. His cheeks grew a faint touch of red. He remembered back to the time when they were in the abandoned hut and he had discovered Juliet was dressed as Odin the whole time. The position that they had ended up in after he saved her from falling into the fire had made them both so embarrassed, being that they were half naked and he was just inches above her. Now at this moment, he felt more at ease knowing that they had discussed doing this first and that Juliet was now comfortable with him.

Juliet leaned closer to Romeo and lifted her hands up to his chest, feeling how smooth it was.

"You're beautiful too," she whispered as she leaned in to place small kisses on his neck.

Just the feeling of her kisses sent a chill down his spine, giving him an incredible feeling as his desire for her began to grow even more. Romeo then felt it was fair to discard her of her shirt. He grabbed the ends and pulled it up to her waist, until Juliet backed up and lifted her arms, allowing him access to take it off her. She now sat before him in her slip, and Romeo smiled.

"This seems familiar doesn't it?" he asked with a wink.

"Oh yeah!" Juliet gasped as she too remembered the incident at the abandoned hut. Out of habit, she lifted her arms to shield herself.

"It's all right," Romeo assured her, as he reached to part her arms away from her chest. "You truly are beautiful,"

Romeo embraced Juliet once more and began to place small kisses all around her face: her eyes, her cheeks, her lips, down to her chin slowly making his way down her neck. His hands massaged her back gently, feeling the smoothness of her skin as he breathed in her scent: his favorite scent of irises. Better yet, his Juliet. Romeo's kisses reached her shoulder up to where the strap of her slip was. He didn't hesitate to reach up and slowly move the strap down her shoulder, causing Juliet to shudder. He continued his kisses on her bare shoulder, then stopped to go to the other and did the same.

Juliet's breathing began to quicken, feeling more aroused by the second. Now that the straps were off her shoulders, it was making her slip difficult to hold up onto her body. Just the thought of it coming off, and she knew it would eventually, made her heart race. She knew his hot trail of kisses would go even lower.

As if reading her mind, Romeo wrapped one arm around her to support her back. His kisses reached the center just below her neck, while his other hand reached up and started trailing his finger just above her breast. Juliet exhaled sharply, letting out a soft moan. Knowing this was making her feel good, Romeo lowered his hand and pushed her slip down, exposing her bare chest. He began to caress her breast, massaging it softly in his hand, all while slowly kissing her barely above her valley.

Juliet threw her head back in ecstasy. Her breathing became more labored as Romeo's kisses traveled ever so slowly down to her heaving chest. It was driving her crazy to the point where she grab the back of his head and pushed him further down, causing him to face her directly in front of her breasts. She continued to hold his head down as he finally began to kiss and massage both soft globes.

"Ohh…" It was all she could say through a thick cloud of erotic pleasure in her mind. It escaped her lips continuously at the feeling of Romeo buried in her chest, who was now kissing and licking her bright pink nubs. Suddenly, her chest jolted forward and hissed at the feeling of him biting her nipple gently. "Ohh, Rome… Romeo," Juliet managed to whisper through her heavy breathing.

Romeo decided it was time to move on. He backed away from her and pulled her slip off over her head. He gently pushed her down until she was laying on the bed. Romeo hovered over her and reached to pull down her skirt and tights, but left her panties on for now. Throwing her garments over his shoulder, he proceeded to do what he had long been waiting for. He climbed up to her until they were face to face, their eyes gazing, until he lowered his body on top of her. Juliet parted her legs, inviting him to rest in between them. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. Romeo ran his hands through her hair as their kiss deepened, wanting more of each other by the second. The feeling of their bodies so close together was driving them wild. At that moment, they knew nothing would keep them apart from discovering each other. Not Lord Montague, not the Carabinieri , not Juliet's comrades, no one.

Romeo's head was spinning. He never thought this feeling would be so intoxicating, and he loved every minute of it. Wanting more, he pressed himself harder against her. It wasn't until then that he noticed the straining bulge against his pants. He then wondered if that wasn't a good idea, as the erotic feeling of being so close to her _down there_ only made him want to go over the edge. However, he restrained himself knowing full well he wanted their love-making to last longer. He ended their kiss and began to make his way down Juliet's body again, leaving a trail of hot kisses down between her breasts, down her stomach, to just below her belly button. With his hands on each of her hips, Romeo dared himself to slowly lower his kisses to just above her panties. He took one hand and placed it directly over the white cloth that covered her mound and began to rub her gently through them.

"Ahh!" Juliet exclaimed at his touch as her body began to shiver and twitch beneath him. She felt so much pleasure at his massaging, she thought her body wouldn't be able to handle it and she would explode. Before she knew it, Romeo was pulling down her panties to expose her dark red mound. She hid her face with the back of her hand, suddenly feeling shy at the sight of Romeo gazing at her newly exposed flower.

Romeo noticed her tension. "Don't be embarrassed," he assured her as he ran his thumbs across her mound. "You're so beautiful."

Juliet looked down at Romeo through the fingers of her hand. Seeing him stare so intently at her down there gave her a mixed feeling of shame and pleasure. Closing her eyes, she suddenly felt him kiss her directly over her red muff. Juliet couldn't help but moan loudly at each kiss. She felt an aching down there, but not the kind that hurt. It was an aching for more. She blushed a brighter shade of red, thinking that she should be ashamed for feeling such ecstasy…

"AAH! Don't… Ohh!"

Without warning, Romeo's lips had traveled lower and he was now gently licking her swollen nub. Juliet's moans turned into screams as she shook her head back and forth, trying to deny him access, but to no avail. The pleasure was just too great for her to force him off of her. She knew she wanted him to continue. Her hips began to spasm beneath him, causing Romeo to lick her sacred pearl harder. Juliet reached down to push Romeo's head closer, making it easier to hold his tongue down onto her nub while her hips thrashed about.

"Don't… don't stop!" she screamed.

Romeo obeyed her command as he continued to caress his tongue on her love button, loving the taste of her secret garden. Knowing that he was driving her wild, he knew it would be best to take it to the next level. He removed one hand from her hips and brought it under his chin. With his index finger, he began to feel for her opening. He found it and inserted it slowly inside her. Juliet yelled out, tightening around him as he began to thrust his finger in and out and lick her at the same time. Her love juices were flowing out into his hand and up to where his tongue was, causing him to taste the sweet nectar as he ate.

Juliet felt the pressure in her abdomen building up. Before she knew it she was bucking her hips wildly, screaming for more. Finally, her body grew tense as she let out a piercing scream. Her body convulsed as the waves of her first orgasm ripped through every inch of her body. Romeo tried to keep her from throwing him off with her hips by pressing her down with his weight. He watched in awe as her body began to calm back down, bringing her moans down to a soft whimper. He kissed her once more on her mound before getting up on his knees. He reached for the band of his pants, but Juliet sat up before he could go further.

"Let me," she said, breathless from the afterglow of her eruption. She threaded her fingers into the band and proceeded to pull his pants and underwear down. She pushed him down to a sitting position and removed the clothing off his legs. Juliet then drew her attention to his engorged member, crowned with soft black hair. She had never seen anything like it. With wonder, she inched closer to his shaft and placed her hand around it.

Romeo inhaled sharply at her touch. He figured it was only fair for her to give him pleasure the way he did to her moments ago, but he didn't think that just her touch alone would send a wave of erotic ecstasy. He closed his eyes, his mouth gaping as she proceeded to stroke him slowly.

"Oh Juliet…" he whispered. He then let out a long moan when he felt her tongue caress his tip. He began to whimper and twitch as she licked her way up and down his length. The feeling was so incredible for Romeo. He never imagined that someone could make him feel so alive. Now here was his Juliet, giving him the most intense pleasure anyone could ever receive. She stopped licking and hovered her mouth inches above him. She prepared herself and lowered her lips onto his tip, opening her mouth to take in his length.

Romeo moaned loudly as he felt his member slowly penetrate deeper into Juliet's mouth. _"Damn,"_ he though _"if she keeps this up…"_ His thoughts were interrupted as he began to enjoy the pleasure of her lips moving up and down his shaft. He didn't want her to stop, not yet. But he knew that he had to before he completely lost it, which was getting more difficult now that Juliet had quickened her pace. As much as he wanted her to continue, he gently pushed her away by the shoulders.

"Hold on," Romeo said as his eyes met her own questioning eyes. He took her hands and pulled her up closer to him. He whispered softly in Juliet's ear "I want to save myself for the best part of you."

Romeo then grabbed her beneath the arms and pulled her closer until she was straddling him. Juliet shivered as she reached over for his cape and draped it over their bottom halves. Then they rest their foreheads against each other, gazing into each others eyes. Now was the moment to finally consummate their love. They continued staring into each other's souls as Juliet lowered herself onto Romeo, making him just less than an inch below her.

It all seemed to be happening in slow motion. Juliet lowered herself more until his tip began to penetrate her. Both bodies tensed up as they prepared themselves for each other's intense pleasure. Romeo pushed himself up and entered her, causing Juliet to clench her hands on his shoulders and wince at the sudden pain.

"AHH!" Juliet exclaimed as Romeo pushed deeper into her. Tears began to form through her closed eyelids as she tried her best to overcome the pain of his intruding member.

Although he was breathing heavily and drinking in the pleasure of her warmth around him, Romeo couldn't help but feel a bit worried when he saw the tears daring to escape from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He whispered through his labored breathing.

"Yes…" Juliet was cut off by her own moaning as she began to move up and down, sliding his shaft ever so slowly in and out of her. Before she knew it, the pain was fading away and the fire within her was burning again. They developed a slow and steady rhythm, their breathing quickening, clinging to each other, whimpering and moaning. Juliet threw her head back, overcome with the intense feeling of him moving inside her. The motion caused her breasts to heave up in front of Romeo's face.

Romeo took this opportunity to kiss and lick her soft globes all over, careful not to bite them due to his flaming desire of thrusting in and out of her. He held on to her, never wanting to let her go. _"You're all mine"_ he spoke to Juliet in his mind. _"I will not let anyone take you away from me."_

Romeo then began to lean back, bringing Juliet down with him. Before he hit the bottom of the bed, he gently moved Juliet to the side to lay her down. He quickly got on top of her and pushed his member back into her entrance. Juliet moaned loudly. This time the penetration did not hurt and she indulged in the bliss that was her Romeo. She snaked her arms around him, gripping his shoulder blades as he plunged into the depths of her erotic world.

"Yes," Juliet hissed. "Keep going… oh."

They continued to make love, moaning and whispering sweet nothings. Every now and then, Romeo would make sure Juliet was okay, in which she nodded. He did just what he promised and took care of her. He made sure not to go too rough with her. She was his iris, delicate and soft, and he did not want to carelessly crush her.

Juliet clung to him as she received his sensuous love. _ "So perfect"_ she thought. _"I don't want it to end."_ She eventually began to move with him, feeling the waves of erotic excitement flow through her as their rhythm became united. Every time he moaned into her ear, Juliet felt satisfied that she was making him feel so aroused. It was exactly what she wanted for him at this moment.

Romeo and Juliet's breathing increased, their rhythm quickening. Juliet started to scream, her hips jerking up into him as her body began to shake. Romeo could already tell that she was going to come again, and he silently swore to himself to keep going. He was glad as well, because he himself felt that he would lose control any minute. As he expected, Juliet screams grew louder and her body tensed up.

"OH.. ROMEO!" she yelled out before letting out another piercing scream as before. Her muscles tightened around his member, pulsing as if to milk him of his own orgasm along with her as it rippled through her body, causing her to shake.

The feeling of her squeezing his member was the last straw for him as he felt his own pleasure about to explode.

"JULIET!" He shouted as his own body tensed up, and he came inside her. He held on to her for dear life, moaning loudly as he continued to pump in and out of her with each pulse of his orgasm releasing his seed into her. When he was done, he collapsed on top of her, exhausted and out of breath.

Juliet too was trying to ease her breathing down to a normal state. They held on to each other for a while longer amid their afterglow. Although they were done, they didn't want it to be over as he stayed inside her in their embrace.

Romeo leaned up to capture his beauty's lips in his.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"And I love you," Juliet responded.

After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, Romeo slipped out of her and lied down beside her. Juliet turned over towards him, pulling his cape over them and cuddling close to him as fatigue began to take over them. Romeo wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Juliet," he whispered. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_, Romeo." Said Juliet softly, and with that, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
